Sketin Pileo
Sketin Balboa is a young contributer to the RK wiki. A level 3 blacksmith, who follows the Army way. SketinPileo Sketin Darkgang Balboa de Santa Maria was born Sketin Honorio de Canterbury (September 29, 1437) to Eve Aldoncia de Santa Maria (a local prostitute) and Honorio de Balboa in Canterbury, Sussex. Santa Maria has six paternal half-siblings, most of them he has never met (from oldest to youngest); Eduardo, Silvio, Juan, Rodrigo de Balboa, Vladie and Mantitan. He also a maternal half-brother, Benjamin Pileo and a step-brother, Thomas Pileo. Home Life Sketin was raised without a father figure until the age of three, when his mother married a widowed Londoner named William Pileo. The locals described William as abusive to his wife and step-son, Sketin, whom he threatened to throw out. This would come to an end on June 2nd, 1444; Canterbury Slums Massacre, an incident where the small village outside of Canterbury called Canterbury Slums burned to the ground. After an investigation by the Canterbury Militia, it was found that William Pileo hired a man to murder his wife. The man lit the Pileo household on fire to hide the evidence of murder and is assumed to have taken 3-year-old Benjamin, for his body was never found. Further investigation found four dead bodies of local teenagers, one of them a soldier for the Sussex Army, the cause of deaths were wounds caused by a sword and two other deaths caused by the fire. The Man was never brought to justice and William Pileo escaped, but however, was found dead a decade later in his home in Offenburg, Germany on his birthday in 1454. After the incident, Thomas and Sketin moved to Canterbury to live off the locals via thievery and deceit. They joined a local gang that split after a robbery-gone-bad, living several dead and a betrayed Sketin in custody of Sussex County. As punishment, Sketin was sentenced to 8 years of hard-labor on an English Royal Galleon and was only to be payed in food and board. Punishment Sketin started on the bottom rank, slowly raising up to pay after a course of 6 years. The galleon was posted on the Mediterranean Sea and often made trade voyages between England and Italy. It was through this, Sketin's social skills developed. When in port, Sketin socialized with the local children, even though he didn't speak their language, by playing games. IN CONSTRUCTION Family Sketin is the member of several families due to the unique circumstances of his birth. He's a prominent and active member in his fathers family, the Balboa family. Where he is the related to known figures such his niece, Lady Leanasidhe, Riktin St. Mary and Princess Brianna Tudor. He's also the patriarch of his mothers maiden family; Santa Maria. Even though Sketin's grandmother was disowned from the clan, Sketin and the Santa Maria family was welcome back in to the Stewart family in 1455, where Sketin as then become an important member of the clan helping in projects. In the clan, Sketin is related to the known citizens of Stafford Headdenz Stewart, Lizabet Stewart, making them all descendants of the first High Steward of Scotland; Walter Fitz Alan (some good that did with Sketin growing up poor and all). On September 19, 1455, Sketin adopted his godson after his best friend disappeared. He renamed the now 4-year-old child Liam Phoenix de Santa Maria. Liam after his biological father and Phoenix to represent a fresh new beginning in life. Liam has little memory of his previous parents and life. He finds many mother figures in his many female cousins, who are known to 'baby' him. Even though Sketin has a high profile family background, he raises Liam low-key, preferring to live in a small cottage outside of Canterbury, instead of the prestigious building he inherited as Viscount of Canterbury. Along with Liam as close family, Sketin also has a dog that resembles an American Pit Bull named Layla. The Man Behind Sketin Frank, also known as Sketin, is an 19-year-old from the US. He's lazy and gets easily distracted, so don't expect this done anytime soon. Category:People